


Familiar

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Bleach
Genre: ? - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se detuvo fuera de un cuarto en especial, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia o eso es lo que creía ella, porque la persona que "dormitaba" dentro ya había sentido su reiatsu por muy oculto que lo tuviera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Ya era muy entrada la noche y al fin había encontrado el lugar que buscaba. Había salido de su cuarto en el onceavo escuadrón porque por algún motivo no podía dormir, no es que hubiera tenido alguna pesadilla o sintiera algún tipo de temor simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Normalmente cuando esto le sucedía se colaba en la cama de Kenpachi, el cual siempre la dejaba dormir con él sin ningún reproche.

Lamentablemente para la pequeña teniente su capitán había sido enviado a una misión, quedando ella y Yumichika a cargo del escuadrón. La shinigami seguía caminando por los corredores, aun no entendía el porqué, pero quería dormir con esa persona, ya que de cierto modo le recordaba a Ken-chan, aunque fueran muy diferentes. Se detuvo fuera de un cuarto en especial, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia o eso es lo que creía ella, porque la persona que "dormitaba" dentro ya había sentido su reiatsu por muy oculto que lo tuviera.

La menor abrió de manera silenciosa la puerta para adentrarse y cerrarla de igual modo, se acercó al borde inferior de la cama dispuesta a subir.

—Teniente Kusajishi— dijo la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

—Si— respondió la pelirosa sin importarle haber sido descubierta y subiéndose a la cama de todos modos.

— ¿Qué hace en mi habitación a estas horas de la noche?— pregunto serenamente la mujer de pelo azabache.

—No puedo dormir. —dijo al tiempo en que se acomodaba mejor.

— ¿Tuvo alguna pesadilla?

—No.

— ¿Extraña a su capitán?

—No.

—Y eso ¿Por qué?— preguntó con fingida curiosidad, presintiendo saber la respuesta.

—Porque yo sé que Ken-chan va a volver, siempre vuelve. — respondió la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que se le contagiara a su superior pero de firma más sutil.

—Teniente. ¿Por qué vino conmigo?

—No sé, estar a su lado es como estar con Ken-chan, pero diferente. — la pequeña vio como la mayor enarcaba ligeramente una ceja intentando comprender su explicación—Se siente igual de familiar al de Ken-chan, pero al mismo tiempo no y aparte me dulces cada que vengó.

La menor solo vislumbro a la mujer sonreír ligeramente al tiempo en que ladeaba suavemente su rostro, había comprendido a la pequeña perfectamente pese a su ambigua explicación y extrañamente le gustaba esa respuesta.

—Entonces ¿Puedo dormir aquí?— dijo la teniente mientras bostezaba y se removía entre las sabanas.

—Si— respondió suavemente la mayor en lo que se acomodaba mejor con la pequeña.


End file.
